


I Have a Venture for You

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter Vincent is approached for what should be a dream job, killing vampires and getting paid for it. What makes it not as appealing, the offer comes in the middle of the night after a long day from a vampire that broke into his hotel room and decides to sit on him, of all things, to make his offer.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	I Have a Venture for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even really a fan of Twilight except for the Volturi (namely Aro). As with Good Omens, it prompted me to seek out things related to Az/Crowley and by an extension, David Tennant and Michael Sheen's other works. So imagine my surprise when I found fanfics of a vampire hunter/vampire? My cup of tea! And while I can't say I'll do any more with these fics, I did have fun writing my own take on how Peter and Aro would have met. I hope you enjoy.

Hair still damp from the long, hot shower used to get rid of the gore from the day’s slaying, Peter climbed into bed. Muscles sore, the hot water only did so much to relieve the tension, he adjusted the ridiculous amount of pillows under and around his body until he was cradled and supported. Next time he’d have to stretch before.

Absently, he flicked through the tv channels for something to fall asleep to as he sipped from the tiny flask. For Charlie and Amy, he was meant to be quitting, but a small nightcap that wouldn’t even give him a buzz after a long day wouldn’t hurt.

His body sagged, eyes drooped. Hopefully, he was too exhausted for nightmares tonight.

A nature documentary, consisting mostly of un-narrated scenery and birds, provided the easy background noise he craved. The delicate chirps filling his ears as he pulled the blankets over his head.

A normal person wouldn’t have felt the stirring of the air, that electric charge of being in the presence of something not human, but Peter did. Despite his exhaustion, he braced.

He kept his breath heavy and slow, didn’t move a muscle, drawing it closer to him. It was only a matter of time before one of them invaded his home. It happened in his stylish apartment in Vegas with all the bells and whistles, of course, it would happen in a dingy, no-name motel. He can hide, they will seek.

He’d only been slaying for a year. Jerry hadn’t been enough. Satisfying, but when he thought of how many other children like himself were out there, losing their families to some mystical, mysterious threat that no one believed in, it was too much for him to return to his previous life. He had tried, valiantly, and was assured that he would always have a place in Vegas, but it wasn’t the same. He had confronted evil, nearly lost, yet escaped. He could do it again, and again. As many times as he could to redeem himself for his cowardice, cleanse himself of the guilt. It went away, then came back in full force, propelling him into full-fledged vampire hunting. Occasionally doing shows to make money. Not on the grander scale, but crowd please and pocket padding enough.

Close, closer, closest. With the speed, dexterity, and precision of the magician he was, he whipped up, knife aimed directly for the blood sucker’s heart.

“Ah!” He yelped as an icy, hard grip caught his wrist centimeters before the blade for its mark. In a blur of motion, Peter found himself pinned to the bed, hands held over his head, the creature straddling his hips.

“What impressive reflexes you have. No wonder you are so efficient at your chosen profession.” Striking red eyes loomed over him.

“Get off of me!” Logically, he knew he wasn’t going anywhere, but rage and humiliation prompted him to struggle regardless.

“My,” the vampire didn’t budge, just stared down in mild fascination, “you are quite the pretty one aren’t you dear?”

Peter growled, the handle of the knife clenched tightly in his fist to the point of pain.

“If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with! You fucking vampires, always so long-winded, just shut up and do it!”

“Is that why you think I’ve come, Mr. Vincent?” The creature had the gall to tilt its head as if genuinely confused.

“Why else?” Peter’s heart kicked up, his eyes widened, “don’t…you’re not going to…”

“I have no intention of turning you,” the fiend smirked, “yet.”

Peter took a moment to process this, his breath eventually evening, his heart returning to a strong, regular rhythm. There was the brave vampire hunter. Calm, collected, glaring up at him.

“Then what do you want?”

“I propose a venture that will be beneficial to both of us.”

“How?” Peter scoffed, throwing his head back in disgust, “why would I want to work with _something_ like you?”

“Because,” the creature leaned forward, letting his breath fan over Peter’s sweat-slicked face, “it involves killing vampires.”

It was then that Peter actually took a moment to look at his captor. Even in the dim blue light of the tv, he could make out a few details. The man was pale, red eyed, with long black hair. And frustratingly attractive like most of these damned things were. A delicate, pretty face with light red lips.

“What?” it was all Peter could manage, venom tinged with confusion.

“There are many kinds of vampires, you know this Mr. Vincent. We can’t always keep track of them. Only when they make quite a lot of commotion do we interfere.”

Peter said nothing. A cold chill ran through his core as he realized what exactly sat on top of him. His copious research had led to some insider knowledge. There was a vampire hierarchy. For all the different types of vampires out there, there was a ruling class that kept the order. The Volturi. They were careful, so careful, but they couldn’t hide every piece of information out there. There had always been people like him, hunters, witnesses to the death, that escaped. There wasn’t much, but what was there made Peter’s stomach clench. This was not a mere weakling, this was a heavy hitter.

“There’s no need to worry _Peter,_” the vampire shifted both of Peter’s wrists to one hand, and with his free hand, traced a finger along the other’s jaw, “I told you, I’m not going to kill you. I’m not going to turn you. I need you as human and your particular skill set.”

“Isn’t this,” Peter flinched away from the cold fingers, “against the rules? Revealing yourself to a human you don’t intend to kill or turn?”

“Mmm,” the vampire brought his face to the crook of Peter’s neck, grinning against the skin when he felt the other lurch beneath him, “it is under special circumstances that you are an exception. The decision did not come lightly. Was heavily debated amongst us.”

_Is he smelling me?_ Peter thought, face contorting with disgust.

“Why?”

The vampire leaned back again, “I’d like to commission you as a vampire hunter.”

“What!”

“You will be paid quite well for the risks involved of course. We have numerous enemies, plenty of wayward overly spirited let’s say,” he gave a small laugh, “young ones that need a firm hand.”

“You want me to kill for you?”

“As I said, we cannot be everywhere at once. It has also become apparent that our traditional methods of instilling fear and ripping apart those that disobey have stirred quite a lot of resentment and sentiments of rebellion. We’re finding that we have to stand back, show a more merciful approach in dealings with our kind. A vengeful human, however,” his lips came close to Peter’s, nose touching the mortal’s, “that isn’t our doing.”

Peter, to his credit, didn’t flinch this time.

“Makes sense.”

“I’ll give you your first assignment, you could easily get started on it first thing in the morning,” the vampire’s voice downright chipper.

“I don’t work for vampires.”

“Come now,” an elegant eyebrow was arched, “enemy of my enemy, yes? And,” he touched his forehead to Peter’s, “again, you will be well paid. Your fortune won’t last you forever. I can ensure your coffers are ever flowing.”

“How generous.”

“Yes, another trait I’ve been pushed to adopt,” there was a hint of bitterness there.

Peter was quiet for a long time before he let out a long, suffering sigh, “get off me, let me get some sleep, and I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you, Mr. Vincent.”

“Yeah, uh?”

“Aro Volturi.”

Instantly, Peter found himself alone again. The electricity in the air gone.

“Fuuccckkkk.” He flung off his blankets and wincing the entire walk to the door and windows, making sure they not only were locked, but he used a few specially modified tools to ensure they stayed locked. If only he hadn’t gotten sloppy and did that earlier.

Running a hand through his hair, he growled. Too exhausted to be scared. Pissed off yes, scared no. If this Aro wanted to kill him, he could have and didn’t. Maybe he was serious about this offer.

Pacing the room for a bit, and polishing off his flask, eventually, Peter couldn’t stay awake anymore. He needed sleep. He just knew that this Aro wouldn’t be coming back and with the grace of a beached fish, he flopped into bed and curled up in the sheets, hoping to warm up those spots where the vampire touched. His wrists were still cold, needing to be tucked against his belly for warmth.

He’d sleep on it. Hell, he’d drink on it in the morning. If ever an occasion deserved a drink, a beautiful vampire breaking into your room with impossible offers was one of them.


End file.
